


The Euro Poly

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Britain is the bottom bc i say so, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: I present to you: The Euro PolyIts a ship I apparently just made up because there isn't a tag for itBritain, France, Spain, Germany all fuck and that's it
Relationships: France/Germany/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), France/Spain/Germany/United Kingdom, France/Spain/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), Germany/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), Spain/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 11





	1. Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just Britain admitting he wants to be fucked out of his mind, the others are where it gets steamy

France and Britain sat together at an outdoor area at a café in mainland Europe. Judging by the lovely sunshine, it appears they’ve found themselves in France on a good day.

Britain furiously drummed his fingers against the glass table-top, playing with his tri-coloured hair between his fingers as his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration. He was looking at the Eiffel Tower, eyes charting every line in its complicated design.

France huffed in amusement.

“Bretagne, mon amour, you’re doing it again.” He chuckled at Britain’s huff of indignance, the way his face went a little redder in embarrassment.

France loved that Britain still denied so fiercely that he unknowingly did such cute actions. He tries to stay emotionally distant, respected, and proper, yet small habits like that which people try not to pick up on made France happy to see. They may be nations, but they’re still human too.

“Why’re you so stressed anyway? I know you can lose yourself in my beautiful landscape-“, Britain snorted, “But you seem more distracted than usual.”

Britain sat straighter, pushing his tricoloured hair behind his ear, and folding his arms together, leaning on them. France couldn’t help but let his eyes roam, drawn to the dark striped shirt Britain was wearing compared to the white shirt he’d wear for meetings.

“First of all, I’m never distracted.” It was France’s turn to snort, “I’m not! Second, I think I’m just…” He trailed off, obviously not wanting to say it out loud.

“Its okay, you can say it. Not to upset my public but very few of them learn English past high-school.”

Britain sighed, carding a hand through his hair. France recognised it as another habit, one to sooth himself, a comfort mechanism when France, Spain or Germany aren’t close by.

“I think I’m just overly stressed. I don’t know, I know you, Spain and Germany have offered me many releases and I would normally accept them in a heartbeat. I think the stress has finally gotten to me…”

France felt his heart throb with fondness, wanting to scoop up the small island nation in his arms and take him home.

“Do you want to go home and fix your issue?” France asked, looking deep into Britain’s emerald eyes with a familiar intensity. Britain still flushed at the implications though. He nodded.

France stood, offering his hand to Britain, which the shorter took.

Together, the two walked through the warm streets of Paris, towards France’s studio in the nicest part of the city.


	2. France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France's turn

They'd finally made it back to the apartment. Britain sat on the edge of the large bed, playing with his fingers in his lap idly. France was currently in another room, messaging Spain and Germany about the arrangement. UK had said it didn't bother him if it was just him and France, since he didn't want to disrupt his other partner's important work, but France was having none of his 'nonsense', as he's phrased it.

 _"They'll want to have a go too!"_ France had said, waving his hands happily, _"I can't have you all to myself unfortunately, that wouldn't be fair~"_

France walked back into the room, shaking his head fondly as he put his phone on the bedside table.

"They'll be here soon," France told him, putting his hands on his hips, "They're currently in Brussels, they're getting a quick flight over."

UK nodded, no really knowing what to do now.

France smirked, "Want to get started?"

UK nodded, "Yes please."

Normally, UK would wait for Spain and Germany, but he's waited long enough, in his opinion.

France walked over briskly, sitting down and pulling UK onto his lap, connecting their lips. Britain was a little startled at the speed France moved at, but that train of thought quickly left him as he melted into the kiss. 

They broke away for a air, both of the breathless, then connecting again, drunk with the feeling of growing pleasure. France slipped his hand under Britain's shirt, skirting up his sentitive sides, before gently rubbing his nipples.

Britain moaned into the kiss, hands settling on France's shoulders, feeling himself getting hotter and hotter. When France stopped his administrations, Britain whined involuntarily, before he realised why. France was looking at him, slightly shocked but smiling nonetheless. 

"What?" Britain asked, surprised by how raspy his voice sounded.

"Darling, I knew you were a little pent up, but that was fast..." France smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What do you--?" France nodded down, and Britain saw the bulge in his pants that was only growing, "Oh..." He flushed in embarrassment, looking away. France grabbed his chin gently, moving it so that he'd meet his eyes.

Their lips met again, and France moved a hand from up UK's shirt a little further down, palming at the bulge. Britain felt his eyes roll back a little, moving his hips. France's breath stuttered from the slight stimulation UK's hip rolling brought him. Continuing to palm at the bulge, France let his other hand fall to Britain's hip, feeling himself smile smugly as Britain's mouth fell open in a quiet gasp of pleasure.

"Ah~" He gasped quietly, hands moving to France's shoulders, "Ngh~!"

"Do you want these off?" France asked, pulling at Britain's trousers.

"Y-yes~ Ah!" Britain moaned softly, feeling himself be placed on the bed as France pulled off his sneakers and clothes. 

France pulled down his boxers, and his member sprang free from its confinements, startling France slightly. The taller wrapped his hands around the shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze. Britain's breath stuttered, but he pushed himself to his elbows anyway.

"N-no toys?" He shuddered as France squeezed again, "I would have thought my perverted partner would have relished in his new p-power."

"Oh I'm going to," France smiled, pumping Britain purposely slow and delighting in the breathy, needy sound that UK choked out, "But I don't need toys for this. You're going to be completely undone before me, and I won't even need to do more than flick my wrist in a certain direction."

To excentuate his point, France began pumping faster, but not by much, sighing when Britain choked out more shaky moans, watching his partner lose all sense as the pleasure rolled through him in waves.

"I-" UK started, trying not to buck his hips, "I've got more control than that, I- Ah~!" 

"Clearly not, Cher~"

Then, France stopped completely, pulling his hand away and placing both on Britain's arms, stopping him from sitting up, or relieving himself. 

"F-France, what the bloody hell are you doing!?" He yelled frustratedly, trying hold back to pitiful and needy whine that wanted to escape his throat from the loss of stimulation. 

"Beg." He said, looking UK dead in the eyes. Worst part is, he was completely serious.

"I will not." Britain said indignantly. He wasn't about to beg, he didn't need to feed France's ego nor wound his pride, "I do not need it that badly."

France's face told him he believed otherwise. As if to just prove his own point, he pulled a knee up, letting it rub against his erection. The return of pleasure made Britain moan, as hard as he tried to hold it back. Then - all too quickly - the friction was gone. 

"You sure, Mon amour?" France said, smugly. 

Britain just panted, but didn't beg. He wouldn't - he couldn't. Couldn't he? His begging frame said otherwise, cock throbbing with need and carnal desire. France allowed his knee to jerk Britain off again, then took it away, just torturing him with his own need. 

Britain gave in.

"F-France," He said hesitantly, "P-please- Ah~!"

As soon as he said it, the knee returned, and with more force. His body was in heaven, sending the pleasure in rolling waves. 

"Ah~! Please, faster, I- AH~!!" France took his knee away and replaced it with his skilled hand. It pumped him slowly at first, before thrusting him a little faster. Britain pushed himself back up to see France's face go lower and kiss the tip, before taking the while head in his mouth. The pleasure was too much, the warmth that had enveloped his cock intoxicating. 

"Ah~! Ngh~! AH~!! Please, France, more, I- Ahh~!" 

Then, France stopped again. UK looked up to see what the issue was now, but France wasn't looking at him, he was looking over at the front door to the studio. Looking in the same direction, Britain saw Germany and Spain closing the front door, Spain's flag redder as he watched the scene mischievously and Germany smirking, most likely planning what he'd do.

"That was fast." France said, taking his hand off Britain's dick and ignoring the small whines in response.

"We came as quickly as we could," Germany said taking off his shoes and coat, before pulling off his shirt. Spain followed suit.

"No toys?" Spain asked, "Would have thought you'd be eager to pleasure him as much as you could."

"That's what he said," France said, looking UK in the eyes, "But I said that I wanted to completely undo him with my hands and mouth."

"A-actually, you said- AH~!!" Britain was cut off by France's mouth wrapping around his cock again, and giving a large and sudden suck. He started to pant and France pulled off again with a pop. 

"Silence, mon amour~ Don't ruin it~," France turned back to Spain and Germany, "You can have a go when I'm done, oui?"

"Sí."

"Ja."

"Alright then," France looked down at Britain with eyes full of lust and a cocky smirk, "Ready?"

Britain didn't get a chance to respond as France's administrations on his dick proceeded, sucking harshly. The soft moans and pants got a little louder the longer France continued, looking up at one of his boyfriends haughtily. UK closed one eye, savouring the feeling, warmth pooling in his waist as the coils started to tighten, bringing him closer and closer to his release. 

Britain felt his cock twitch inside France's mouth. He looked up, asking for permission almost, and France pulled off momentarily to speak.

"Not yet~" 

He held it back, but he could feel himself tipping over the edge, small trails of precum leaking out of the head. France hummed, letting his tongue slid up and down in a teasing way, then sucked even harder and nodded. 

UK's vision flashed white as he moaned his release, France swallowing the cum. 

France pulled off, wiping his mouth and looking down at UK, who looked tired, and whipped the small trails of drool away. In the rush, UK still had his T-Shirt on, but France just pulled him off the bed and into his embrace.

"Enjoy that, Mon amour?"

UK just nodded mutely.

Spain stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
